


Bonding

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [239]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: No magic baby but Caroline meets Jackson Kenner and they become close, klaus is jealous
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [239]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Bonding

“Excuse you, I’m allowed to make friends.”

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself not to lash out. “Yes, but you have a habit of making politically difficult friends.”

Shrugging, Caroline lathered her hair with the shampoo he handed her. “You’re really whining because I’m going to object when you try to kill leaders of rival factions? I was going to do that _anyway_.” When he remained quiet, she turned with a suspicious glare. “You were hoping I wouldn’t notice?”

“More betting on that vicious practical streak of yours,” he admitted freely, “though it doesn’t work as well when you emotionally bond with half the city.”

“Hey,” she said with a defensive point, “my emotional bond with the asshat Original Hybrid is what got me in this city to begin with.”

He sighed, helping her to rinse, the steam building in the shower with them. “Fair enough, love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her clean hair. “Fair enough.”


End file.
